MySims CityLife
MySims CityLife is a life-simulation game made and developed by Nintendo. It is exclusive for the Wii and XBOX 360. It features you living in a huge city in the SimWorld and exploring in lots of different locations. Prologue "Once there was a city provailant and strong, and at the head of it stood a kind and helpul mayor who'd help everyone he'd see but one day disaster struck this mayor. Unfortunately he was hit by a rampaging truck on the new Mayor's Highway. Now the city needs someone new to lead after him and rule strong but no one could find someone like that. Eventually they found a leader, bold and strong but they were very wrong, for now the city that provailed is now Morcubus' Empire. Who shall stop this terrible man and who will be the new mayor, we'll just wait and see..." Plot You are a sim that is looking for life in the city. However life in the city is very expensive so you stay at your friends house (You pick a friend out of Luka, Violet, Mira or Zack). Once you go to you're friends house you have to start helping to pay the rent. Obviously you need a job to get money and luckily there is a Job Centre in every district in the city (Excluding Parklands), you have a choice of what job to get. Each job has a different salary and is a different distance away. It also will say when you have to work and you're workplace. Once you have chosen a job you will need to get the necessities such as a bus pass, food Etc. You will also have to make difficult choices such as what house to choose, where you will work and what you're car will be like. Once you have got a secure job and lots of money you will move out of your friends house and into your own. Most houses at the start of the game cost 70k to 140k and rent costs 1.8k to 2.5k. You will also be able to get pets and cars now that you have got your own house. Depending on where you live you will have different sims living near you such as in Parish Hills you get elegant people such as Diamond Blue, Trevor Verily and Duchess Beverly. Each borough is connected via highway and the highway goes all the way round the city, but there is also lots of transport like bikes, buses, trains, trams and subways but only two are available when you start; buses and bikes. Characters Below is a list of all the Characters in MySims CityLife. In MySims CityLife there is 187 identified sims. As TheTasmanianTriad promised to put lots of sims into the game they put 110% effort into fulfilling this. If all of the sims get put in there will be a total of 210 sims in MySims CityLife which is by far the most sims there has ever been in a game, however TheTasmanianTriad has started deducting some of the unidentified sims and we don't know how many are going to be in there. TheTasmanianTriad also tells MSF that there will be many more organizations, families and businesses in MSC to make it feel more 'homely' like a DS game. The CEO, Siatra Rodriguez quoted that the character concept arts will not be released until after the last details. Character List by Borough Almond Hills *Natalia Roshmonav- Agent for the S.I.M. *Vic Vector- Agent for the S.I.M. *Rosalyn P. Marshal- Agent for the S.I.M. *James Bond- Agent for the S.I.M. *Joshua Benson- Agent for the S.I.M. *Lilac Benson- CurioCity Shop Owner *Lily Benson- CurioCity Shop Owner *Charlie Bakewell- Baker *Cindy Farson- Resident *Casper Farson- Resident Teffer Harbour *Poppy Nightshade- Florist *Tim Sweet- Chaz McFreely Enthusiast *Chaz McFreely- Stunt Artist *Barney Cull- Cruise Liner Captain *Mira Cull- Cruise Liner Assistant *Charlotte Hainsworth- Mathematician *Kyran James- Resident Ess Quay *Martin Melston- Aviator *Omede Chance- Aviator *Locky Locke- Aviator *May Locke- Resident *Tiana Iradessa-Sanatri- Resident Alaskan Hills *Nova Wisniewski- Creator of the Dark Star and Observatory Keeper *Paul Wisniewski- Yeti *Cincinnati Kaiser- Observatory Cleaner *Owen McFreely- Snowboarding Champion *Kjetil Hansen Berg- Norwegian Snowboarding Champion/Owen's Rival *Andrew G. Magana- Geneticist Lily Lake *Luis Newfort- News Reporter *Taylor Redwood- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Clara Belle- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Lucy Belle- 'Totes Fabulous' Magazine Editor *Leaf- Elf *Petal- Elf *Aguerez- Elf *Hopper- Frog Imitationer *Lyndsay Bernstein- Explorer *Margaret Millfort- Curio Shop Owner *Amy Willenden- Water-Ski Enthusiast *Emily Willenden- Chess Enthusiast *Sylvia Turkey- Resident *Gonk Turkey- Resident Opal *DJ Candy Supergroove- DJ '@''' ''''Opal's Hotspot *Sandra Nightlife- Roadie *Sapphire Fitzgerald- Roadie *Zack Marcus- Roadie *Marlin Geyfolds- Clubber *Saron Tapiste- Clubber *Nadisha Garfunkle- Resident Swindon *Violet Nightshade- Flower Shop Owner/Poet *Raven Wright- Spooky-themed Cafe Owner *Brendan Walsh- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Rob Jarett- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Ian Arneson- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Clayton Dander- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Karine Karrufe- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Spencer Opulentic- Member of PallyQuest Duties Club *Cedella- Retired Waitress/Resident *Jenny- Resident River Dylse *Eliza Dolitip- Receptionist *Ray Gotye- Receptionist *Odin Revolution- Head of Revolution Inc. *Annie Radd- Vice Head of Revolution Inc. *Sachiko Watanabe- Waitress *Chef Hisao Watanabe- Chef *Jimmy Watanabe- Origami Enthusiast/Waiter *Matilda Evans- Exotic Pet Vet *Yvette Allide-Pois- Famous Actor Parish Hills *Trevor Verily- Famous Actor *Linda Butler- Flourishing Actor & Pianist *Gordon Smith- Violinist *Duchess Beverly Blue- Duchess *Diamond Blue- Princess *Lord Daniel Blue- Lord *Ms. Nicole Vogue- Fashion Designer *Shirley Vogue- Hair Stylist *Anastasia Perton- Hypnotist *Peter 'Jeff' Tamespire- Librarian *Lynx Kluse- Daredevil *Marie Kluse- Daredevil *Ms. Leocadia Delicioso (AKA Ms. Gino)- Waitress *Chef Gino Delicioso- Honorary Pizza Chef of the Millenium *Chef Stephinia Delicioso- Pizza Chef Lexington Borough *Alexa Lexington- Biologist *Jack Lexington- Doctor *Derek Vogue- Boyfriend of Makoto *Beebee Winthrop- Bunny Enthusiast *Preston Winthrop- Water Company Founder *Jeremy Snoars- Mausoleum Tour Guide *King Melphutamenemopet Tutakaman- Mummy *Dr. F- Scientist *Merc Falus- Retired Scientist *Marcy Falus- Inventor *Lotus Americo- Resident MorcuVillage *Esma Ahaty- MorcuCorp CEO *Brandi Elixir- Factory Owner *Yuki Kyokosoki- MorcuShop Owner *Macovo Ellimuto- Resident *Tracy Dollar- Resident *Phineas Wellbeloved- Resident The Bayou *Madame Zoe Escopette- Fortune Teller *Zombie Carl- Butler *Goth Boy- Poet *Cassandra Uhander- Protector of the Mysterite *Cilan Uhander- Protector of the Death Star Upstead *Willow Norton- Royal Messenger *Brownie Auth- Student *Fred Auth- Student *Greg Gory- Policeman *Roxie Road- Ice Cream Parlour Owner *Walker Wense- Retired Spy *Wendalyn Yufort- Wonder Witch *Travis Britannia- Resident *Liberty Greenwood- Resident *Ruthie Clapper- Resident *Luka Allikschek- Resident Westrock *Amile Castrock- Miner *Sheriff Ginny Chippel- Miner *Rusty Ragnos- Miner *Ol' Gabby- Miner *Ollie Vincent- Miner *Cannistia Vincent- Miner *Sir Vincent Skullfinder- Museum Curator *Summer Skullfinder- Vice Museum Curator Burenegon *Elmira Clamp- Librarian *Joseph Clamp- Librarian *Princess Butter I- Mini-Golf Queen *King Roland I- Mini-Golf King *Buddy Bellhop- Bellhop *Cameron Bellhop- Bellhop *Tilly Salute- Bellhop *Raven Keed- Guest *Rico Naccaso- Resident *Faith Connors- Resident City Centre *Morcubus Nemisisistic- Mayor *Skip Rogers- Vice Mayor *Cooper Hopkins- Chairman *Justice Hawks- Chairman *Finn Yieldshawk- Treasurer *Patrick Rhino- Construction Site Worker *Rhonda Mottosi- Resident *Evelyn Gray- Resident Edmont Shopping District *Roy Redvale- Shopkeeper *Kyouko Ignisun- Shopkeeper *Michelle Margin- Shopper *Taylor Tyson- Shopper *Makoto MODEL 6.7382- Shopper *Tad McFlipper McCaffrey- Poolkeeper *Bob Benedict- Shopkeeper *Aran Acitiri- Dojo Master *Daryl Handsly- Magician/Illusionist *Pinky Blinde- Shopper *Undercover Proto-Makoto (Disguised as Tyson Rios)- Spy *Tyson Rios- Spy *Edwin Noodles- Noodle Bar Owner *Matt McCaffrey- Reporter *Sasha Bonanz- Shopper *Stephen Albright- Builder Notting Hill *MC Emi- Festival Host *Mitch- Festival Host *Bean Bradley- Festival Host *Crystal Petrified- Festival Host *Ian Arneson- Spectator *Abel Lingus- Sponsorer *Ashley Lingus- Sponsorer Resoli Island *Hawk Carvin- Casino Dealer *Emma Carvin- Casino Dealer *Elizabeth Arneson- Fashion Designer *Tyler Hingerton- Fashion Designer *Ewan Ukian- Police Officer *T.O.B.O.R.- TV Chef *Luke Jinxley- Surfer *Sophie Kenneavy- Resident *Dr. Nefario- Resident Cynthio Woods *Foster Cartila- Ranger Parklands Note: No sims live in the parklands but lots of sims do visit. Animals *Bobaboo *Hurdi *Gurdi *Dogwood *Horten *Miss Prissykins *Wolfah *Grit *Pia *Peter *Mr. Suckers *Balthazar *Bun Jovi Locations There is many boroughs in MySims CityLife as well as secret areas that can not be re-visited such as Ioko Volcanic Park and the Lost City, both of which are uninhabited. A list of all boroughs is listed above the locations section along with the characters, however below is a list of all 'Secret' Locations. Revisitable (Secret) *Crystal Mine *Atlantica *Secret Cove Non-revisitable (Secret) *Lost City *Ioko Town *Ioko Volcanic Park *Wuhu Island (Cameo Location) *Pisces Forest Cut/Unconfirmed (Secret) *Wuhu Island West (Cameo Location) (Unconfirmed) *Greenland (Cameo Location) (Unconfirmed) *Britain (Cameo Location) (Unconfirmed) *Olinska National Park (Cut) Cut/Unconfirmed (Boroughs) *Nishigun (Unconfirmed) Will house 6 'new' sims, Commander Shepard and Mr. Green *Morton Mead (Replaced) Was going to house Sachiko and Jimmy but was replaced by River Dylse. *Dylse Village (Cut) Was going to be a secret hideout near the bamboo ridges of the Dylse River but got cut for unknown reasons. Essences Essences play a minor role in MySims CityLife as they can only be exchanged for things such as new furniture, new job applications and new house plans, and can be given to Patrick or Torajiro as a 'pack' for a blueprint. Each essence can be used to decorate someone's house. Below is a list of all essences in MySims CityLife. Fun (Fruit) *Pineapple *Banana *Orange *Papaya *Starfruit Cute (Fruit) *Strawberry *Raspberry *Cherry *Peach Geeky (Fruit) *Blue Raspberry Spooky (Fruit) *Black Apple *Pumpkin Tasty (Fruit) *Apple *Green Apple *Lime *Lemon *Mandarin *Mango Studious (Fruit) *Physalis Fun (Other) *Happy *Beachball *Clownfish *Rubix Cube *Gold Cute (Other) *Kitten *Cute *Crown *Figurine *Kissing Fish Geeky (Other) *Robofish *3DS Console *Flask *Goggle *Knight Spooky (Other) *Ghost *Cauldron *Chocolate Chip *Raven *Death Star Tasty (Other) *Cake *Cookie *Spatula *Caterpillar *Sundae Studious (Other) *Book *Potted Plant *Stamp *Judo Suit *Terra Cotta Jobs Waiter Available from: Gino & Stephinia Delicouso Pay: 600 simoleons P/D Spy Available from: Natalia Roshmonav Pay: 1000 simoleons P/D Zookeeper Available from: Tim Sweet Pay: 1200 simoleons P/D Teacher Available from: Willow Norton Pay: 1600 simoleons P/D Chef Available from: Chancellor Ikara Pay: 1600 simoleons P/D Nurse Available from: Jack Lexington Pay: 7800 P/W Scientist Available from: Alexa Lexington OR Merc Falus Pay: 400 P/H OR 942 P/H Administrator Available from: Jenny Pay 30,490 P/M Associations - Can recruit any sim unless stated otherwise. The Sim Brigade (City)- Can only recruit sims with a high IQ Police Force (CityWide)- Can only recruit sims with high bravery level Intro/Outro Intro See 'Plot' Outro You soon become mayor of the city and find a secret hideout beneath the City Hall, you go inside and find a large safe where many documents are held, you open the safe and inside you find a newspaper that had an article ripped out. You also find a key and a map- the map leads to a door which you soon open within the lair is... Find out in MySims Trackdown. Soundtrack Also in MySims CityLife is a night/day soundtrack like they would do in MySims DS. Below are two of the eight soundtracks. Internal Links My Homepage: http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheTasmanianDevil My Talk Page: http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheTasmanianDevil Wii Characters: http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_(MySims_CityLife_Wii) XBOX Characters: http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_(MySims_CityLife_XBOX_360) External Links My Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIKt_fbZFiGFuBnn74wLLGQ Category:Games Category:Yuta's Stuff